


The Conqueror and the Conquered

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Conqueror Varus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: That new Conqueror Varus skin is H A W T





	1. Chapter 1

Varus sighed, content with the day’s work. He leaned back in his soft, throne-like chair. His armies had conquered a vast swath of Ionia. Tomorrow, they would take the rest. The golden silk of the tent rustled in the wind. He had been on the battlefield himself, of course. The blood staining his ruby bow attested to that. All good leaders start as humble servicemen. And Varus was not different.

 He had set the bow aside his throne for now, but there was no telling when an assassin or thief would try to take his life. His weapon must always be close. Two guards stood next to him, clad in the same black-gold armor as he. The three colors of his faction would rule his land. Gold, black, and ruby. The power, the price, and the present.

 “Sir!” A guard barked from outside the tent.

 Varus looked up from his chair slowly, not wanting to give anything his attention yet. “Yes?”

 "We’ve captured a spy on the southern border of the encampment.” He said.

 Varus sighed again, running a hand through his white hair. “Execute him.” He said in a bored tone. “I don’t have the time to deal with petty spies. We’ve got our own espionage to attend to.”

 His skin-tight armor clinked lightly as he re-adjusted his position. “Hang his head on the ramparts. Let it be a lesson.”

 The guard shuffled nervously. “As you wish, my liege. However, we assumed you’d want to question him.”

 Varus cocked an eyebrow. “You brought him here?”

 The guard nodded. “Yes, my liege. But he is restrained as such-”

 Varus held up a hand, silencing the guard. “Just bring him in.”

 “Yes, my liege.” The guard repeated, signaling to another man.

 The other guard brought the prisoner in. A blond-haired youth, with bright blue eyes. He was struggling fiercely in his restraints, black and red bands wound up and down his body. One of the black flags that were flown over the tents was tied around his nose and mouth, muffling his protests.

 Varus surveyed the boy. He certainly didn’t look like a spy, but stranger things have happened.

 The black silk covering his face stretched as he tried in vain to speak. Varus smirked.

 He always did enjoy wielding power over others.

 "Un-gag him. Let’s see what he has to say for himself.”

 A guard knelt down, slipping the silk around the boy’s neck.

 “I’m not a spy!” Were his first words, followed by heavy panting. “It’s hard to breathe through that!”

 Varus leaned forward. “I would hope so, it’s real Afei silk. The best in the world.” He placed his chin on his fist. “Before I kill you, you’d do well to tell me what you’re doing sneaking around my encampment.”

 “I wasn’t sneaking!” The boy yelled again, twisting against the cords binding him. “And my name is Ezreal, by the way.” He huffed, blowing strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

 “Ezreal.” Varus said the name low and slow. He was starting to like the aggressive attitude of this boy. Most of his prisoners screamed or cried for mercy. But not this one.

 “Then what were you doing?” Varus asked.

 Ezreal pulled up against the cords, trying to puff his chest out in pride. “I’m an explorer. Piltover’s best and brightest. I got a strange energy reading from this area, and I was just trying to figure out where it was coming from-...” Ezreal trailed off as his eyes focused on the ruby bow by Varus’ throne.

 He whistled loudly. “Yup, that’s it.”

 Varus laughed quietly. “So you risked your life by loitering around a Conqueror camp for some silly curiosity?”

 Ezreal nodded. “It’s kinda what I do.”

 “Curiosity killed the cat.” Varus said, waving to the guards. “Re-gag him and bring him to my quarters. And add some more restraints for security.” He smiled a devious smile. “I’m sure Piltover will pay a handsome price for such a dashing young man.”

 “Wait, no-!” Ezreal was interuppted as the guard pulled the silk back up, redoubling the knot’s tightness. “Mmph! Mre mm mo!”

 Varus watched with perverse satisfaction as Ezreal’s lungs tried to bring air through the thick material. The guards swarmed around him, adding more cords and various smaller bands around his neck and arms before tying another flag around his eyes, combining the two knots behind his head.

 Then they lifted up the writhing boy and began carrying him out.

 Varus loved listening to him struggle and complain. He was going to have fun with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Varus entered his private tent like a predator enters a familiar hunting ground. Ezreal was there, secured to the bed in a intricate array of black robes and cords. The silk was still tied over his nose, mouth, and eyes. He was squirming in his bonds, but was getting nowhere. His arms were tied to his sides. He looked like an insect, secured in a web of black and gold.

“Hello again.” Varus purred, slinking over to Ezreal, who made a pleading noise behind his gag.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m very busy.” Varus continued. He placed a hand on Ezreal’s chest to quell the struggling. “We’re going to have fun, intruder.” He slipped the silk off of Ezreal’s mouth and eyes, making the boy sputter.

“Let me go!” He pleaded. “I’m not a spy, I don’t want anything from you!”

Varus smiled. “I’m a Conqueror, Ezreal. What I want, I get.” He tapped Ezreal’s nose. “And I want you. So we’re going to play a game.”

“A g-game?” Ezreal asked nervously, shifting in the ropes. “What kind of game?”

“A game I play with my less cooperative soldiers.” Varus said, leaning under the plush covers of the bed to retrieve an object from underneath.

It was a canister, smooth and black, with golden spirals on the sides.

“Is… is that a thermos?” Ezreal asked incredulously.

Varus chuckled. “That’s why I like you. Still so brash in a situation like this.”

He popped open the end. “No, this is a sexual object of my own design.”

The opening of the canister was filled with a black, gel-like substance. It had a very small slit in the center, and the material pulsed ever-so-slightly.

“It’s magic, not organic.” Varus said, as if to calm Ezreal’s fear.

“Wha… what is it? What are you going to do to me?”

“When my soldiers don’t want to listen to my orders, I give them a little ‘session’.” Varus said, unzipping Ezreal’s pants.

“Wait, don’t!” Ezreal shrieked, squirming violently. “Don’t touch me!”

“Relax, Ezreal.” Varus pulled his limp cock out of the zipper, rolling it between his fingers to induce an erection.

“Who knows, you might have fun with this.”

“Fun with _what_!?” Ezreal complained before moaning loudly as Varus gave his cock a quick stroke. He had reached a full erection.

“You see, this object is special. I’m going to use it on you, and if you cum inside it, your mind and body become enthralled to me.” Varus said simply. “It’s great for rowdy soldiers or disobedient guards.”

“No!” Ezreal yelled. “Don’t do this!”

"Shh...” Varus whispered, leaning over and re-securing Ezreal’s gag. “Just relax.”

“Mmmph!” Ezreal tossed and turned his head, desperate to be free.

“Are you ready?” Varus asked.

Ezreal shook his head up and down.

“Good.”

Then, without warning, Varus forced Ezreal’s cock into the opening of the canister. The black gel took his cock instantly, the slick silky insides pumping and rolling it.

Ezreal moaned so loudly, Varus knew the guards would be aware what was happening.

“Mm! Mm!” His moans were short and close together as he tried to breathe through his nose.

“See? Feels good, doesn’t it?” Varus asked, giving the object a pump to make Ezreal writhe even more. “I’d love having you around the camp. You’re so cute, it’d be a shame to give you back to Piltover.”

Ezreal screamed and moaned as Varus pumped the object some more.

"So I think I’ll keep you all to myself. I’ve got a collar just your size.” Varus said, pressing the canister down.

The black gel swallowed his balls as well, massaging them with his cock.

Ezreal’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was not able to stave of his orgasm.

“Mm… mm… mm!” He threw back his head.

“That’s it, give it all to me.” Varus purred.

Then, he came. Spurts of white liquid erupted from his cock, coating his chest. Some of it splattered onto his black silk gag.

Confused, he looked down. Varus had pulled the canister off at the last second.

He winked, smiling a devilish smile. “Rather not risk a diplomatic incident. But, I did have you convinced.”

He laughed quietly. “I’m not joking about the collar though.” He stood, walking to the flaps of the tent. “I’ve got other business to attend to. My guards will free you in exactly one hour, then you’re free to go.”

He turned and looked at Ezreal, who tried to speak through his gag, probably to ask a question or express indignation.

But Varus ignored him.

“If you’re ever in the area, get captured again. I’d love to show you what I can really do.”


End file.
